Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 5$ and $y = 7$. $6$ $x$ $ + 5$ $y$ $ - 5$
Solution: Substitute $5$ for ${x}$ and $7$ for ${y}$ $ = 6{(5)} + 5{(7)} - 5 $ $ = 30 + 35 - 5 $ $ = 60$